


'Cause it's You and Me

by Klaine_Lover



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Singing, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaine_Lover/pseuds/Klaine_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine's thoughts while in the elevator and the aftermath of the events that happened in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause it's You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Blaine's thoughts are italicized and Kurt's are underlined. Song lyrics are bold.  
> There may be some grammar problems in here and I may have even changed tenses at some point too. I really don't know but please try to ignore it if there are any.

“Because Sue is forcing us,” Kurt said adamantly.

“Forcing us,” Blaine replied.

I know it’s a lie but I need to convince Blaine somehow. And myself too…

_He’s lying. We both know it. All of our kisses have meant something even when we hooked up at Shue’s almost-wedding._

“On the count of three,” Kurt said and Blaine nodded.

“One,” said Jigsue, “Two!”

Oh God, oh God!

_This can’t be happening right now. Oh God._

“Three!”

Kurt and Blaine’s lips slowly met.

_His mouth is open. OH MY GOD! I’ve missed this so much._

Mmm. I’ve missed your kisses so freaking much, Blaine.

_Whoa! This more than just a kiss. I’m pretty sure this counts as making out now._

Oh my God! His tongue is my mouth. I repeat, his tongue is in my mouth!

Kurt and Blaine faintly heard a “Yaaassss!!!!” come from Jigsue.

_Tlksdajfoithoirweor. I love you, Kurt! Fhgfgfsdafhgjhgfhytty._

_Yjfkjsdkf. I love you, I love you, I love you! Hdfafuqewrf._

Their lips eventually parted.  When they did, they had looks of desperation like they needed more.

You look so beautiful Blaine. I just wanna kiss more.

_Oh, Kurt, baby. I need you so badly. Wait. I can’t. I’m with Dave and Kurt’s with…whatever that guy’s name is.  And we need to get to the auditorium._

Blaine grabbed his clothes while Kurt did the same.  They ran down the hallway to try to get to the auditorium.  Neither of them realized that they were going the complete opposite way they were going before they went into the fake elevator. Neither of them knew why they were running either. It really didn’t make any sense. They were already super late. There was no point to it whatsoever. But then again, nothing in the past week really made any sense.

* * *

The next two nights Blaine dreamed of Kurt. They were slow dancing to Ed Sheeran’s “Kiss Me”.  They were wearing the same clothes as they had been while in the elevator.  During the second night of this dream, Kurt stopped dancing and looked into Blaine’s eyes with so much love. Then Kurt was leaning in and closing his eyes. Just before their lips met Blaine suddenly woke up.

He was lying in his and Dave’s bed with Dave’s arms around him. Blaine carefully untwined himself from Dave’s embrace and got out of bed.  He was going to go sleep on the couch. However he didn’t get very far when Dave groaned a little bit.

“Blaine?” Where are you going?” Dave asked sleepily.

“I’m gonna sleep on the couch,” Blaine replied brokenly.  Just then he realized that his eyes were wet. He had been crying in his sleep.

Dave sat up, more alert now. “What’s wrong, Boo-boo?” Blaine cringed slightly at the nickname. “C’mere.”

Blaine sighed and walked back over to the bed. He sat down but stay a little ways away from Dave.

“You know when you had no contact with me whatsoever the last couple of days and how I told you that I didn’t want to talk about it?” Dave nodded. “Well Sue locked Kurt and I in a fake elevator as part of her plan to get us back together.”

Dave furrowed his brow at this. “She is completely crazy.”

“Yeah I know. Well, the only way to get out was to kiss him. We avoided that as much as possible. There was also this REALLY creepy Sue doll on a tricycle that could talk. Other than that, it really wasn’t that bad in there. We played a couple of games and there was food. And a bathroom too.  However, there was a point where Sue was going to release Viagra gas in the room so that we would have to kiss. It was then that we decided that we weren’t going to get out of the room if we didn’t kiss. We promised that it wasn’t going to mean anything but we both knew that wasn’t true.”

“You’re in love with him.” Dave stated and Blaine nodded. “And you’re both idiots.”

“What?” Blaine exclaimed slightly offended.

Dave chuckled. “You two have been dancing around each other since Kurt came back to Lima. Also you’ve both been in love with each other for almost four years now. It was pretty obvious even when I first met you.”

“Kurt and I barely knew each other then.”

“Doesn’t matter. Even though I was in a lot of denial about my sexuality and homosexuality in general, I could tell that you two were, and still are, meant for each other.”

“I know we are but he’s moved on. He’s dating some other guy now.”

“Walter? Blaine, he’s like 50-something. My Biology Lab partner is his son.”

“What?”

“Yeah and none of that matters because Kurt is so in love with you too. Love conquers all, right? Come on, every time we run into him around town, he’s really uncomfortable and jealous.”

“But how am I going to get him back?”

“You’ve got to be freaking kidding me! You were in show choir in high school and now you are the coach of the Warblers. Wasn’t Ms. Pillsbury always telling all of you guys to sing a song to express your feelings? Mr. Anderson we are going to get your man back.”

“O.K. Mr. Karofsky, we’ll pick a song in the morning. I’m gonna go sleep on the couch.”

“Uh-uh. You are not going to sleep on that goddamn couch.”

“But I am not going to let you sleep on it. It’ll be bad for your back, Dave.”

“I’m not. I was going to offer you some platonic bed sharing with your third cousin,” Dave smirked.

“Eww, Dave, stop. Just stop,” Blaine said while laying down with a smirk to match his ex-boyfriend’s.

* * *

Blaine would be lying if he said he wasn't anxious.

What if he rejects me? No, Blaine, stop thinking like that. But what if he does? Aaarggh!

Rachel was going to somehow compel Kurt to go to the McKinley auditorium without telling him what was really going on. They arrived just when Blaine stopped wringing his hands, anxiously.

“Blaine! What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at Dalton right now?” Kurt asked confused.

“I cancelled their practice today. They deserve some time to wind down from their loss at the invitational. I came here to talk to you. No, sing to you.” Blaine replied while neither man noticed that Rachel had slipped out of the auditorium.

“Oh, really? And what are you going to sing to me?” Kurt asked coyly and excitedly at the same time.

“Just listen.” Blaine started strumming the opening chords. Kurt thought he recognized the song but he wasn’t completely sure.

 

**What day is it? And in what month?**

**This clock never seemed so alive**

**I can't keep up and I can't back down**

**I've been losing so much time**

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose**

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right**

**I'm tripping on words**

**You got my head spinning**

**I don't know where to go from here**

 

Just then, their eyes met and Kurt grinned.

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove**

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**Something about you now**

**I can't quite figure out**

**Everything he does is beautiful**

**Everything he does is right**

 

Kurt walked to the edge of the stage. His heart eyes beamed and Blaine’s did just as much.

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose**

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**And me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove**

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**What day is it?**

**And in what month?**

**This clock never seemed so alive**

 

When Blaine played the final chords, both men had tears of joy in their eyes.

“I love you so much, Blaine. So much,” Kurt professed.

“I love you too, baby.” Blaine set down his guitar and jumped off the stage.

Then they embraced lovingly. They held on to each other like there was no tomorrow. Kurt brought his head back a little and leaned in.

Instead of waking up, their lips actually met this time. There fireworks and sparks all aglow. There were butterflies in their stomachs. Just like when they first made eye contact on the Dalton stairway and just like their first kiss. They didn’t need to utter any words during this moment. The two men knew what this meant. This was true love. Of course they would have a conversation about everything later, but they weren’t going to think about that now. They couldn’t think about it. All of their thoughts were mush.

The two lovers parted when they heard Sue’s voice over the intercom.

“Yeessss!!! Finally! Klaine! My babies! Yes!”

Then there were some other noises that sounded like the New Directions, Rachel, Sam, Mr. Schue, and the Warblers cheering.

Kurt and Blaine just shrugged and went back to kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "You and Me" by Lifehouse.  
> I hope you guys liked this!


End file.
